Rencontre
by MmeBlatte
Summary: Philadelphie, 1948. Un restaurant typiquement américain dans une petite ville perdue. Deux vampires que tout oppose vont se rencontrer pour la première fois. Jasper et Alice.
1. Chap

[Jasper PDV]

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'avais quitter Peter et Charlotte. Je ne savais pas ou vraiment j'allais. J'errais sans but précis, espérant vaguement trouver un autre clan qui me conviendrait mieux. J'aimais mes compagnons mais leur mode de vie de chasseurs sans loi me rappelait trop celle que nous avions choisi d'abandonner.

J'eus demi-sourire ironique: j'avais décidé de quitter une vie de nomade pour une autre de nature solitaire. Cette errance dont j'ignorais le résultat, en valait-elle vraiment la peine?

En quelques jours, j'avais traversé plusieurs états. Inconsciemment je traversais les États-Unis de l'Ouest vers le Nord-Est, en fuyant Houston, la partie de ce monde que j'avais fini par exécrer _._

Je voyageais tantôt en courant, tantôt en prenant le train. Pour éviter d'être attirer par le sang des voyageurs et de payer un billet que je ne voulais pas m'offrir inutilement, je agrippais discrètement aux barrières extérieures du dernier wagon. Cela pouvait être légèrement salissant, mais c'était pratique. Je descendais du véhicule quand bon me semblait, toujours en cours de route, pour éviter les gares remplies d'humains.

Après deux jours passés à pied à entrecouper ma trajectoire par la campagne et la forêt, j'étais parvenu à la délimitation d'une petite ville perdue à la périphérie de Philadelphie. Ce jour là le temps avait décidé d'être capricieux, et la pluie qui bruinait le matin tombait maintenant fortement du ciel. Sentant instinctivement que le temps allait s'empirer, je voulais trouver un abri de fortune, comme une maison ou une usine abandonnées mais je ne repérais rien de la sorte aux alentours. Des nuages fumeux, électriques se mouvaient au dessus de ma tête.

En faite mes pas m'avaient dirigé vers le centre-ville, là où s'érigeaient des maisons blanches accolées les unes aux autres et des devantures d'échoppes diverses, fermées à cette heure de la journée. Je marchais le long des grandes rues, cherchant à m'éloigner du centre du village jusqu'à ce que la pluie devint vraiment trop forte, si forte que je ne parvenais pas à garder mes yeux ouverts sans être gêné.

Au loin de rares passants couraient pour fuir le liquide diluvien qui tombait sur leur tête et rapidement les rues furent désertes.

Le temps tournait et je fus si trempé que mes vêtements collaient à ma peau. Je me réfugiais vite sous le porche d'une boutique de chapeaux à l'intérieur éteint. Enfin dans une zone relativement sèche, je sondais l'horizon couverte d'un rideau de traits grisâtres, au delà de laquelle, grâce à ma vue de vampire, je parvenais à voir le contour des immeubles. Je me questionnais sur la prochaine étape à suivre.

A quelques mètres de distance s'érigeait devant mes yeux, un bâtiment humain public, éclairé. Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenais, mais je le fixais un moment sans bouger. J'hésitais à y entrer: ce serait fou de m'immiscer dans ce territoire de tentations, de proies faciles pulsants le sang quand je me savais capable d'un effroyable carnage en une poignée de secondes seulement. Mais tandis que j'étais froid comme la glace, et que je ne risquais pas d'en trembler ni de tomber malade, je _sentais_ que le sec et la chaleur était plus agréable que l'humidité et le froid. En ce moment un intérieur chaud et des vêtements bien secs et bien odorants semblaient tellement plus désirables que les loques humides à l'odeur de chien mouillé que je trainais sur le dos...J'avais beau être un soldat endurci, habitué à l'inconfort, il y avait des semaines que je n'avais pas porté autre chose.

Un éclat de tonnerre craqua dans le ciel grisâtre, et la pluie devint enfin orage. Ma cache de fortune était devenue inutile car la force de la radée passa au delà de la limite du porche étroit. Mes vêtements humides étaient devenu dégoulinants et à l'intérieur de mes vielles chausses, mes chaussettes étaient molles et trempées. Il devait y avoir un trou, aussi je mémorisais intérieurement la nécessité d'en prendre à ma prochaine proie.

Je retournais à mon idée de tout à l'heure.

Le bâtiment était un restaurant devinais-je, car quelques clients y dinait. Sur la devanture était inscrit son nom _The Janet's_ en grosse lettre peintes _._ Un choix s'offrait à moi...Je rassemblais ma raison: j'avais seulement besoin d'un abri, mon intention n'était pas de me nourrir, de tuer. D'ailleurs je m'étais abreuvé d'un garde champêtre dans la forêt ce matin et le sang de ma victime voyageait encore plaisamment dans mon organisme. J'avais fait en sorte que sa mort soit rapide, et qu'il ne voit rien arriver pour éviter de ressentir l'horrible sensation de sa douleur, sa peur. Une fois nourri je pouvais ressentir la satiété plusieurs jours.

Quand la nécessité le demandait, je pouvais pénétrer dans milieu humain. C'était une expérience... très désagréable et difficile d'être entouré de proies sans pouvoir y toucher, d'entendre leur cœur pulser et de sentir leur désirable odeur, sans pouvoir y goûter, sans pouvoir y mettre fin... mais je pouvais y résister pour un certain laps de temps.

Ce n'était pas un problème, conclus-je. Dans le restaurant, je resterais à l'écart des humains autant que possible, seulement le temps de me sécher, d'attendre que la pluie s'arrête et puis je repartirais.

Décision prise, je me dirigeais donc vers le restaurant. En passant devant la devanture vitrée, j'arrangeais mes cheveux humides, pour dissimuler mes yeux et je gardais la tête vers le bas pour ne pas alerter les humains de leur couleur rouge sang et de ma peau cadavérique. Je m'avançais en prenant garde de prendre un pas lent, humain. Avant d'entrer, je coupais ma respiration.

* * *

 _A/N: J'avais des difficultés à écrire la suite de cette histoire alors j'ai décider de la couper autrement. Rencontre sera alors d'abord totalement du point de vue de Jasper. (Bizarrement j'écris plus rapidement son point de vue que celui d'Alice). Comme c'était trop compliqué de mettre les mêmes points de vue dans la même histoire, le pdv d'Alice sera dans une autre histoire ou un bonus. Pour l'instant j'ai découpé le premier chapitre qui était très long, en trois, donc si vous avez déjà lu l'histoire, vous allez avoir des réminiscences. Je ne veux pas faire de fausses promesses, mais je pense écrire 2/3 nouveau chapitres de plus pour Rencontre. On verra comment ma cyber-plume se comporte._


	2. Chap II

J'ouvris la porte qui tinta. _"Certaines choses ne changeront jamais_..." pensais-je, tandis que je me rappelais les centaines d'autres portes sonnantes que j'avais franchis au cours ma vie passée.

A peine avais-je mis un pas dans le bâtiment, qu'une onde de surprise entremêlée d'expectative se rua sur ma conscience et je fus ébranlé un moment, avant que mon subconscient ne détecte que ces émotions n'étaient pas miennes mais celle d'un autre individu que mon don permettait de déceler.

J'allais entrer quand je me rendis compte qu'une personne -humaine- bloquait le chemin. Je baissais toujours la tête résolument, ne voulant pas qu'elle aperçoit mon visage effrayant et alerter sa conscience que j'étais quelqu'un de dangereux. Je perçus ses robes et bottines et je déduis que c'était une femelle, une enfant d'après sa taille.

Sans crier gare, une forte émotion s'étala à nouveau sur ma conscience, et c'était une chose je n'en avais expérimenté auparavant: c'était un vent violent qui couchait les arbres sur son passage... c'était un brillant soleil un déluge, qui illuminait les gouttes sur les plantes et les flaques sur la terre... Je fus abasourdi de la puissance émotionnelle qui se dégageait d'elle. Cette personne ressentait une surprise, une joie intense et un soulagement, comme si elle avait attendu quelque chose depuis des siècles.

Je risquais un rapide coup d'œil vers son visage: elle était petite en effet, mais ce n'était pas une enfant, c'était une jeune femme encapuchonnée.

Mon cerveau surnaturel eut le temps de saisir les détails de son visage: ses traits fins, ses lèvres ouvertes et bien dessinées, son nez légèrement retroussé, couvert de minuscules tâches de rousseurs, et surtout ses grands yeux ourlés de cils noirs, qui me retournait mon regard. Ils étaient d'une couleur des plus surprenantes; de la couleur de l'or, comme la poigne de mon ancienne épée de soldat, ou les pépites que les chanceux trouvaient dans la rivière du temps ou j'étais encore humain.

Elle était...jolie.

Surpris par cette pensée insensée, je tâchais de me ressaisir en changeant rapidement d'optique et je redirigeais mon regard vers le côté, sur le sol.

Là, je vis que son pied, chaussé d'une bottine en cuir, tapotait rapidement sur le sol. Je fronçais les sourcils: elle trépidait sur place, une incertitude émanait d'elle. Je me rendis compte que je me tenais bêtement sur son chemin, et que impatiente mais polie elle attendait pour que je me déplace. Mon apparence devait trop l'intimider pour le demander d'elle même.

Ah...C'était sûrement une humaine amoureuse qui attendait de retrouver son amant quelque part, ce qui expliquerait la vigueur de ses émotions.

Je me morigénais d'avoir sentit un tant soit peu d'intrigue pour une humaine... Un goûter, un proie... Bien sûr, il n'y aurait aucune chance que nous fassions connaissance, elle n'aurait aucune chance de survie.

J'entrepris donc de lui céder la place en lui maintenant la porte, poliment. Le fait de parler m'obligea à inspirer pour faire vibrer mes cordes vocales, et peut être d'être dangereusement tenter par le parfum de son sang, mais j'excusais néanmoins:

"-Je vous demande pardon M'dame, je vois que je vous bloque le passage."

Lui tenant la porte, je bloquais ma respiration sur le champs mais j'avais déjà inspiré son odeur. Ébahis par ma propre conduite, et je craignais à présent la réaction de mon corps qui ne tarderait pas se propulser aveuglement sous l'effet de la soif, cette soif inextinguible, effroyablement destructrice dont j'étais l'esclave.

Je calculais rapidement que si je ne déguerpissais sur le champs pour fuir la tentation d'un bon casse-croute, je l'attaquerais en un quart de tour et je devrais alors cacher mon crime en éliminant tout les autres occupants, témoins de la scène.

Les capteurs de mes naseaux analysèrent son parfum d'eux même et finalement j'émergeais de mon scénario, surpris. C'était une odeur agréable, légère, mais en aucun cas du sang: aucun liquide vénéneux n'afflua dans ma bouche. J'ouvris très attentivement mes oreilles et je n'entendis aucun son de pompe, aucun battements de cœur. Je décollais d'un coup mon regard du sol pour la regarder vraiment en face, cette fois avec curiosité et surprise. Ses mains et son visage dépassaient de sa cape et je vis que sa peau était aussi pâle que la mienne.

Se pourrait-il que...?

Et pourtant ses yeux? Je n'avais jamais vu d'autre personnes de mon espèce avec des yeux semblables.

"-Heu..non, Monsieur, je ne pars pas finalement. Me coupa une voix de flute. _Quoi?_

-Pardon?" Balbutiais-je.

Je mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle disait: elle répondait à mes excuses que j'avais oublié, déstabilisé par la conclusion que je venais de faire et les questions qu'elle provoquait.

Je vis qu'elle secouait la tête, ses émotions troublées.

Une voix de femme chaude et impatiente retenti alors: "-Hé bien mes jeunots, c'est bien beau de parloter mais j'ai mon entreprise à chauffer moi!"

Je compris d'un coup que je laissais la porte ouverte depuis une poignée de minutes et la relâchais brusquement en faisant à nouveau teinter les clochettes. Le froid ne me dérangeait aucunement mais la porte ouverte sur la ville en déluge devait fortement indisposer les clients humains. Enfin j'imaginais.

La jeune inconnue, partit dans un petit rire qui teinta comme les clochettes de la porte; agréable, printanier. Je sentis à nouveau de cette chaleur émotionnelle, ce soulagement émaner son corps. Une chaleur nouvelle, réconfortante.

"-Désolée Miss Janet. Dit-elle.

Mais c'était pourtant ma faute et je m'excusais également auprès de la patronne:

– Pardonnez moi, M'dame.

-Ce n'est rien mon jeunot. Elle vous attendait depuis longtemps la demoiselle."

Ses paroles me rendirent perplexe. Cette étrangère _m'attendait_? Pourtant j'étais sûr et certain de ne l'avoir rencontrée nulle part. Mis à part les deux compagnons que j'avais quitté, je ne m'étais lié à personne d'autre. Aussi je doutais fort qu'eux, ai parlé de moi à quiconque – ma confiance en eux était inébranlable. Et puis de toute façon comment auraient-il pu informer qui que ce soit sur ma destination? Moi même, je ne savais pas où j'allais d'avance. C'était certainement une erreur...

Ou si elle était bien...une vampire comme je l'assumais, la seule raison logique pour laquelle elle serait venu si directement à moi aurait été de m'attaquer, de défendre son territoire de chasse. Je la regardais à nouveau, sa tête encore tournée vers la dénommée Miss Janet, ses yeux si mystérieux plissés par son sourire.

De mon regard de soldat expérimenté, je la jugeais, évaluant sa petite taille, son corps frêle en apparence – car cela ne l'empêcherait en rien d'avoir une force surnaturelle- ses vêtements étaient élégants, ses manières ouvertes, accueillantes... C'était une vampire éduquée, évoluant dans la société des humains. Rien dans son attitude ni ses gestes, n'avaient été menaçant, ou n'annonçait une attaque. Néanmoins, je restais sur mes gardes: ne jamais sous estimer un ennemi potentiel était une règle de mise que j'avais solidement intégré.

Elle se retourna vers moi et sa voix flutée interrompit à nouveau mes pensées:

"-Je m'appelle Alice." dit-elle candidement tandis que son visage était illuminé d'un sourire ouvert.

Je sentis à nouveau cette chaleur radiante émaner d'elle. Ébranlé à nouveau, je tentais de tenir le choc, et de me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait: la présentation avait été rapide, naturelle.

C'était _très_ inhabituel.

Même avec mes compagnons, Charlotte et Peter, la première fois où nous avons rencontrer d'autres vampires nomades - dans un canyon en Arizona- nous étions restés longtemps sur nos gardes de façon respectives, en nous évaluant d'abord à plusieurs mètres de distance sur les hautes collines rouges, le corps tendu, près à bondir en cas d'attaque. Il était normal de montrer de la prudence, un certain état de défense face à un autre de notre espèce que l'on ne connaissait pas. Tels des fauves ou des oiseaux de proie nous étions des prédateurs: puissants, grégaires par praticité mais rarement amis et encore plus rarement fraternel au premier coup d'œil.

De mon expérience, une rencontre aussi badine, mondaine entre deux vampires inconnus était du jamais vu _._

Cette inconnue - ou plutôt Alice, comme elle s'était présentée- avait un comportement étrange vis à vis de moi. Normalement, mon apparence seule, suffisait comme avertissement : les combats et les entrainements de mon ancienne vie m'avaient dotés de plusieurs cicatrices indélébiles, et j'avais rencontré peu de vampires qui se lacéraient volontairement ainsi car les traces restaient pour l'éternité. Chez les autres, il étaient évident que mes balafres clamaient: " _Je suis dangereux! Prends garde, si tu me défies: je n'hésiterais pas à te détruire!"_

Mais elle restait inconsciente du danger, sans position d'attaque, ouverte et candidement affable comme si elle était persuadée de se faire un ami.

Un ami...

Je restais perplexe.

Par un automatisme hérité de ma vie humaine, je me présentais en retour, ajoutant même une légère révérence. "-Jasper Whitlock, M'dame."

Pff, j'aurais eu un chapeau, je l'aurais soulevé aussi!

Aisément elle tendit la main vers moi pour que je la serre et quand je la pris, je sentis sa peau était aussi froide que la mienne.

 _"Vampire."_ songeais-je à nouveau, mon hypothèse une nouvelle fois confirmée. Le contact de sa main, étrangement petite et délicate dans la mienne, était déstabilisant, et je le rompis presque aussitôt

Sa tête tendue vers moi, elle me proposa:

"-Allons nous assoir veux-tu? J'ai une table à moi non loin...Pas trop près des humains." ajouta t-elle en chuchotant, sa main en coupe près de sa bouche, conspiratrice.

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle s'était déjà mise en marche, et se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle d'un pas gracieux et dansant.

Dans sa démarche elle tourna vers moi son minois encapuchonné et me vit immobile. Elle me fit le geste invitant de la suivre.

 _"Whitlock que fait-tu?! Cela ne te ressemble pas"_ me morigénait une voix, qui ressemblait à celle de Maria. Mais l'ignorant, mes pas suivirent d'eux même l'inconnue, tandis que j'éviter de croiser le regarde des autres clients, et en prenant garde à avoir une allure humaine.

La voyant, devant moi, si joyeuse et insouciante, je reniflais, désapprobateur: j'avais l'intuition qu'elle semblait qu'elle n'avait aucune conscience du danger qu'un vampire comme moi pouvait représenter. Peut être devrais-je l'intimider, au moins pour qu'elle apprennes la prudence.


	3. Chap III

Je contredisais mes pensées précédentes avec mon attitude docile, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'étais méfiant de nature. Maintes fois Maria m'avait dis que c'était un de mes atouts, qui faisait de moi son plus précieux capitaine. On pouvait difficilement m'atteindre ou me manipuler.

Mais il semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'attractif chez cette inconnue. Était-ce la couleur de ses yeux, ou la chaleur qui émanait d'elle, psychiquement et extérieurement? Sans doute tout cela à la fois, et mon instinct me disait qu'il y avait plus à découvrir.

Avant de s'assoir elle retira son capuchon puis sa cape et je l'imitais en retirant mon long manteau de laine sombre, content de pouvoir de me débarrasser du tissu devenu désagréablement humide et malodorant. Je le déposais sur le dos de mon banc et il y dégouta. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'inconnue.

En dessous de sa cape, Alice était bien vêtue. Elle portait une robe bleue et grise, simple mais élégante. Propre et sans déchirures, je notais, comme si elle l'avait acquise neuve.

Peter, Charlotte et moi, nous nous habillions comme nous le pouvions. Quand ils étaient à notre taille et peu tachés nous prenions les vêtements de nos victimes. Par exemple ma dernière proie, était un garde-forestier qu'après avoir tué, j'avais détroussé de ses vêtements sans trop de cérémonie; c'était sa chemise à carreaux que je portais à présent avec une sorte de veston. Depuis longtemps, je ne ressentais plus la gêne de voler les mort _s_ : plus aucune émotions n'émanaient d'eux, et de toute façon leur possessions ne leur servaient plus dès lors qu'ils avaient exhaler leur dernier soupir. C'était l'un des moyens courants qu'utilisait les nomades pour changer leur vêtements et chaussures, rapidement usagés par la vie en extérieur et les longues randonnées de chasses.

Malheureusement cette fois je n'avais pu dérober les bottes du garde car sa pointure était plus étroite que la mienne, ce pourquoi j'avais gardé mes chaussures trouées. Ce genre d'inconvenance arrivait souvent, les semelles de cuir s'usant trop vite à cause de nos courses surhumaines, et je devais attendre une autre opportunité pour en changer.

Émergeant de mes pensées, je vis qu'Alice -sans son capuchon- avait des cheveux coupés courts comme ceux Charlotte. Mais tandis que ceux de mon amie étaient châtains et ras, les siens étaient d'un noir corbeau et un peu plus longs: ils pointaient légèrement dans tout les sens.

Charlotte, s'habillait souvent comme un homme, adoptant le pantalon de ses victimes mâles plus pratique pour courir. Cette robe bleue par contre, si propre, si neuve d'aspect...Il était évident que la petite créature avait du la voler dans un magasin ou encore l'acheter...Comment autrement? C'était pour cela qu'elle ne semblait pas être une nomade, mais une vampire "civilisée".

Une jeune serveuse vient à notre table pour prendre notre commande. Elle s'adressa à Alice en premier sans doute car j'étais le plus intimidant. Puis elle se tourna vers moi pour me demander ce que je désirais commander. J'évitais son regard pour ne pas qu'elle perçoive mes yeux pourpres, et ma respiration coupée je ne pouvais parler non plus, car je ne voulais pas inspirer son sang.

Je restait muet, dans une impasse.

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, Alice, commanda pour moi une boisson, avec naturel, faisant même rire la serveuse qui était tendue quand elle s'était tourné vers moi. Elle partit, son petit carnet en main, cherchant nos commandes, et je me décontractait.

Assis, sur le banc rembourré, confortable, je frottais des mains les manches de ma chemise trempée, tentant maladroitement et vainement de la faire sécher plus vite. Mais si il y avait un résultat à ce que je faisais, c'était d'en givrer le tissu usé par ma peau glaciale. J'avais de l'argent d'urgence sur moi, des billets chiffonnées aux fonds de la poche de mon veston et je décidais que la nuit passée, j'irais le lendemain en course dans la petite ville pour m'acheter un nouveau manteau et des chaussures.

Du coin de l'œil, je sentis Alice, qui suivait mes moindres gestes, pencher petit à petit son corps en avant.

Elle me regardait intensément, ses yeux brillants centré sur moi, et je me sentis mal à l'aise, surpris de tant de curiosité apparente venant d'une créature de mon espèce. Fixer était habituellement une manière de défier, mais elle, elle le faisait innocemment, naïvement, brisant toutes les règles.

J'étais toujours en train de me frotter les bras quand elle eut un léger tressaillement, et ses lèvres formèrent un O, comme si elle avait une idée soudaine.

"-Quelle étourdie! J'allais oublier, j'ai quelque chose pour toi." Elle fouilla dans un sac brodé qu'elle avait déposé à coté d'elle, assez gros pour contenir le repas d'un régiment. Elle en sortit un paquet de papier brun entouré de fil de paille et le glissa vers moi.

"-Qu'est-ce que cela?" Fit-je les sourcils froncés, méfiant.

"-Ouvre donc!" Répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Je tirais sur le fil du bout des doigts. Le paquet se défit et du tissus bien plié apparu, je me rendis compte, ahuri, que c'était une chemise et un pantalon d'homme, neufs. Elle fouilla à nouveau et en sorti des chaussures cirés en cuir, d'un coup d'œil je vis qu'elle étaient à ma taille exacte.

A cette vue, je bondis de mon siège. Je m'étais rapproché en un clignement de paupière à quelque centimètre de son visage, les mains sur la table, sondant son regard, centrant sur elle une expression menaçante, puis j'explosais, la voix basse, inaudible pour les humains, mais grondante pour elle, comme un avertissement:

"-Que sais-tu exactement sur moi? Tu es une espionne peut être?" Je plissais le yeux. "-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu te mesures, jeune créature. Je pourrais t'écraser avec une seule de mes mains." D'un réflexe je bougeais la tête, étirant ma nuque pour qu'elle s'aperçoive des mes cicatrices qui couvraient ma gorge.

Sa bouche reforma un O de la plus jolie des manières, et je détournais mon regard de ses lèvres dès que je m'aperçus que je les étudiais de trop près.

"-Oups..." Poussa-elle, comme une gamine qui venait de faire une bêtise.

Elle retournait mon regard de son air candide, ses cils noirs papillotants un peu, au dessus de ses yeux dorés, et si elle s'était ramassée sur elle même sous mon ton, elle ne paraissait pas plus effrayée que cela, en total décalage avec mon attitude d'interrogateur de guerre.

J'avais rompu mes réflexes de politesse de gentleman du sud. Bien qu'elle fut une demoiselle, et bien qu'elle ne fut pas agressive, trop de questions entourait son comportement et sa personne. Je n'y pouvais rien, mais quand je trouvais un détail suspect chez un inconnu je devais agir froidement et m'assurer que ses véritables intentions n'étaient pas négatives en ma direction. C'était ma nature.

Je décidais de lancer un désir de confession sur elle. Cela la pousserait à m'avouer de ce quelle cachait, elle n'aurait pas le choix.

"-Oh?" Fit-elle, surprise. Puis ses lèvres s'incurvaient en un sourire, et elle pris un air impressionné. "-Je savais que tu ferais ça. C'est incroyable ce que tu fais, j'ai vraiment envie de me confier à toi."

Maintenant j'étais irrité et confus, comment connaissait-elle les capacités de mon don?

"-Que veux-tu dire? Dis m'en plus. Ne me résiste pas." Je lançais cette fois une onde charmeuse, une émotion séductrice qui disait: _"-Confie toi...Confie toi à moi."_

"-Je veux dire que tu as un don. Comme moi. Je..." Elle fronçait les sourcils, le charme opérait. "-Je savais que tu allais venir dans ce restaurant, car je t'ai vu arriver auparavant, c'est parce que je peux voir le futur..." Elle eut une petite moue. "- Je savais que tu allais te fâcher et utiliser ton don sur moi. Et... je savais que tu avais besoin de vêtements car dans toutes mes visions de toi je t'ai vu trempé..."

De ses petites mains délicates, aux ongles colorés avec soin, elle refit glisser la pile de vêtement dans ma direction, la plaçant entre mes bras tendus. "-S'il te plait ne refuse pas ses vêtements, je les ai pris pour toi. J'espère seulement qu'ils sont à ta taille, mes visions ne sont pas toujours d'une grande clarté."

Immobile près de son visage, la mâchoire crispée, j'avais suivis le mouvement des yeux, puis je les reposais sur les siens.

Erreur.

De si près je pouvais voir leur couleur étonnante en détail, je fus éblouis une fois de plus par leur couleur, si différente du rouge sanguinaire que j'avais connu jusqu'alors, chez mes pairs. Ils ne reflétaient ni cruauté ou violence, mais seulement une malice lumineuse mêlée d'incertitude. Ils semblaient être des petits lacs de lave en fusion, tournoyants, dans lequel on pouvait se perdre...

Je fermais les paupières bloquant ma déconcentration.

Il était tellement absurde qu'elle trouble mon flegme légendaire par sa simple apparence.

C'était certainement parce qu'elle était différente.

Je me calmais et me rassis, introduisant le sujet à son égard qui me tourmentait:

"-Alice...Vous êtes une vampire.

Je n'avais pas formulé de question car à cet étape, je ne doutais pas qu'elle ne fut pas humaine; sa peau froide et pâle, ses yeux trop étrange, son absence de battement de cœur, ses allusions, son étrangeté, tout ces faits me guidaient vers cette conclusion.

-C'est exact. Répondit-elle.

-Alors pourquoi vos yeux, ne sont-ils pas comme les miens? Rouge ou noir, comme tout les autres? Est-ce un subterfuge?"

J'ajoutais cela, bien que je doutais de cette possibilité, car ces yeux avaient l'air bien vivants, et mon regard précis ne pouvais déceler aucun dispositifs qui leur auraient donner une couleur artificielle _._ Elle se redressa sur son siège et je sentis dans son aura qu'elle était rassurée, bien que la raison m'échappait.

"-Ce n'est pas un subterfuge, mes yeux sont de cette couleur car je ne me nourris pas de sang humain. Je ne me sustente que de sang animal."

Ma mâchoire se détendit, ma bouche s'entrouvrant sur ses mots. Comment cela?

En cas d'urgence, il était possible de se nourrir de sang animal si l'on était trop éloigné de la population humaine pour trouver des proies, comme au temps où avec une des générations de l'armée de Maria, j'avais organisé un raid dans le désert. Mais c'était une solution provisoire et cela n'avait changé pour autant changer la couleur de nos iris.

La serveuse revint avec un plateau et nos deux boissons, Alice la remercia, souriante, quand elle les plaça sur la table. Je ne suivis pas le court échange, concentré sur le fait de ne pas respirer, tandis qu'en même temps les rouages de mon esprit tournait vivement à la suite des dernières informations que m'avait donner l'inconnue.

Dès que l'humaine fut partie, j'adressais à nouveau à elle:

"-Vous voulez dire que vous vous nourrissez de sang animal _pour l'instant."_

-Non, Jasper, c'est mon alimentation normale et continue. Je ne compte pas en changer."

L'incompréhension m'envahit; avoir un régime uniquement composé de cette sous-nourriture, dépassait mon entendement. Comment se satisfaire de ce sang inférieur? La soif, et le désir de sang humain, de ce fameux élixir était trop prenant, incontrôlable.

"-Comment pouvez vous en contenter? Cela ne vaudra jamais le sang humain."

Elle jouait continuellement avec ses doigts et je m'aperçus que c'était une bague d'argent qu'elle triturait comme par manie.

"-Apprécier...c'est et c'était dur je le reconnais mais on s'y fait."

Pour moi c'était l'aliment -le seul- qui nous maintenait dans notre état, surnaturellement fort, qui maintenait l'état de marche de nos sens à un niveau de perfection. Je repartais à la charge, un autre argument en tête:

"Vous devez être faible, sous-alimenté. Sans compter niveau défense, cela vous fait un point faible par rapport aux autres."

"Je sais me battre." dit-elle farouchement. Et mon orgueil de général, de spécialiste guerrier, fut piqué; je savais reconnaitre une graine de bon soldat qu'en voyais une et je ne doutais pas de son affirmation. "Et je me sens parfaitement en pleine forme, forte, jamais en manque d'énergie. "

Certes, elle était en bonne santé, mais, j'assumais qu'elle devait avoir commencé ce régime quelques mois auparavant -six au grand maximum- sans quoi elle aurait fini par être prise par la folie, surtout quand elle côtoyait des humains comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui. Sans doute, le sang bienfaiteur de sa dernière victime humaine persistait encore dans son organisme, diffusant les dernières particules d'énergie dont elle avait besoin en temps normal.

"Soit." Lui cédais-je. "Vous êtes en bonne santé _pour l'instant_ mais vous changerez sans doute d'avis. Ce genre de régime ne peut durer. Votre corps redemandera le sang qu'il demande - le régime naturel- aussi vite que vous l'avez abandonné."

Mon ton était presque paternel et dans un coin de mon esprit, je comparais notre conversation à celle que pouvait avoir un docteur avec un patient atteint de trouble alimentaire, l'exhortant au bon sens, en lui expliquant le pourquoi du comment il devait se nourrir de façon équilibré.

Puis, in petto, je ris de cette image: un vampire médecin, quel comble!

A la fin de ma dernière phrase, ses yeux s'était allumés d'une lueur dansante:

"-C'est là que tu te trompes Jasper... Cela doit faire..." Elle compta sur ces doigts.."-Oh, approximativement une vingtaine d'années que je suis ce régime. Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai eu des début...difficiles, je ne dis pas que j'ai eu quelques glissades...malencontreuses. Mais je m'en sors bien maintenant." Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire, fière.

Je fus pris de court:

"-Vingts ans, répétais-je, abasourdi.

-Approximativement." Répondit t-elle en levant son index.

Vingts ans c'était peu dans l'existence d'un vampire de mon âge, mais c'était vingts ans à adopter une autre sorte de sang, c'était deux _décennies_ à ne pas étancher véritablement sa soif et à se discipliner pour continuer de le faire... Ironiquement, cela semblait une éternité.

Je retournais un regard vers l'inconnu, soudainement prit d'admiration... et d'envie.

Mais mes questions ne s'arrêtaient pas là:

"-Qu'est-ce qui vous à fait changer d'avis?"

Malgré moi je brûlais intérieurement de le savoir, mon tourment qui m'avait fait quitter la seule famille que j'avais se réveillait en moi.

La mélancolie était devenu en quelques années une constante dans ma vie, la plus part du temps je la dissimulait avec mon mécanisme froid de calcul. Mais malgré cela, le mal être ressurgissait en moi, ou pendant des moments de solitude, quand je ressentais ma propre violence et mon besoin de tuer. Ils se battaient en duel avec la conscience de la douleur de mes victimes, que ma mémoire imperméable ne pouvait oublier.

Tuer des humains était devenu de plus en plus difficile car je ressentais leur émotions au moment de leur mort comme si elle était les miennes, leur peur, leur douleur, leur désespoir, leur volonté de vivre, leur amour et leur inquiétude pour leur proches se fondaient en moi, et plusieurs fois j'avais été paralysé par cet affront, incapable d'achever ma victime, et dépossédé de force comme si j'allais mourir moi même.

Même si pour éviter de ressentir leur émotions, j'avais pris l'habitude d'assommer mes victimes à distance, au lieu de les attaquer de plein front, je me souvenais de chacune des émotions de mes anciennes proies dans leur moindre détail. Toujours elles me hantaient.

J'avais le désir intense de stopper cet effet que mes meurtres avaient sur moi, par besoin, je recherchais par dessus tout quelque chose de différent.

"J'ai vu un clan." Commença t-elle. Sa voix n'était qu'un soupir, mais je l'entendais clairement. "Depuis que je suis née je les ai vu chasser des animaux comme si ils me guidaient sur la marche à suivre." Ses yeux étaient devenus nébuleux comme si elle le regardait vers le passé. "-J'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est l'une des première visions que j'ai eu."

Je pouvais entendre dans son ton que ce qu'elle disait, cachait d'autres choses plus profondes qui auraient eu besoin d'être raconté pendant plusieurs heures.

Je ne pouvais comprendre comment une personne dont j'ignorais l'existence il y avait vingt minutes, pouvait me déstabiliser à ce point, me rendre terriblement méfiant puis affreusement curieux, faisant naitre en moi un véritable besoin d'en savoir plus.

"-J'aime le sang." Elle passa un bout de langue sur ses lèvres rapidement, un flash sauvage illuminant son visage, brisant l'espace d'un seconde, la façade civilisée qu'elle semblait maintenir parfaitement. "-Mais j'aime aussi la ville...En me nourrissant d'animaux je peux évoluer au milieu d'humains sans être rongée par la soif. Je peux travailler, aller au cinéma, au théâtre... C'est plus facile ainsi."

Je mémorisais ce qu'elle disait, elle semblait vivre parmi les humains, comme l'une d'entre eux, encore une chose qui semblait très rare pour notre espèce. Jusqu'alors je n'avais rencontré qu'un vampire vivant de la même manière. Et c'était bien longtemps auparavant, au début du siècle.

"-Mes visions sont frustrantes" continua t-elle avec une expression peinée, les sourcils froncés, regardant la table sur le coté "-Je ne perçoit à chaque fois que des bribes d'informations, comme des flashs...Je sais qu'ils sont cinq maintenant, deux couples, et un mâle plus solitaire. Je connais leur visages, comme le dos de ma main, et je connais certaines de leur occupation, mais j'ignore leur prénom, leur nom de famille. Je ne sais toujours pas où ils vivent." Elle poussa un léger soupir.

Soudain, elle centra ses yeux sur moi, son regard, direct et pénétrant.

"Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est possible Jasper. Je sais que tu cherches une alternative. Si tu le veux... Je peux t'apprendre."

Son ton était confiant mais ses yeux reflétait une lueur d'espoir mêlé de doute, elle cligna des yeux et la lueur disparu.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle, une inconnue, me comprenne mieux que quiconque jusqu'à lors? Je n'avais jamais réellement parler du doute qui m'occupait l'esprit, il semblait que malgré l'atmosphère chaleureuse qu'elle projetait, je retrouvais un peu de mon doute du futur en elle.

Car j'étais perdu et confus, d'une façon dont je ne pouvais expliquer même à mon meilleur compagnon, Peter.

Aussi fragile que soudaine, la possibilité d'une autre vie se révélait devant moi. Ma tête était presque douloureuse de ce que j'avais appris en si peu de temps.

La possibilité de vivre de sang animal, de vivre au milieu d'humain sans qu'ils soient nos proies, sans ressentir leur souffrance, la possibilité de retrouver la société. De retrouver l'humanité.

Le monde semblait prendre un nouvel axe.

"-Je n'aurais jamais penser...soufflais-je à mi-voix tandis que toute ces nouvelles informations envahissaient mon cerveau."

Ce nouveau mode de vie que je cherchais, présentée, par cette femme enfant si étrange et ingénue soit-elle, trouvée dans cette petite ville perdue où je n'avais même pas prévu de rester. Était-ce le destin?

"- Je sais. Dit-elle les yeux pétillant de malice et de...de compréhension? Je sentais ses émotions si positives, si chaleureuses, et réconfortantes. Malgré moi je m'étais détendu devant sa sympathie naturelle, baissant peu à peu ma garde."

Je songeais au début de notre rencontre:

"- La dame, tout à l'heure...Commençais-je.

"-Miss Janet? "Devina t-elle, avec un sourire ravi, il semblait qu'elle estimait cette humaine, encore un comportement d'étrange à ajouter à sa pile.

"-Oui, Miss Janet." Je répétais. "Elle a dit que vous m'attendiez, depuis longtemps. Puis vous avez dis que vous m'aviez, que vous m'aviez... _vu_...Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Et pendant combien de temps avez vous attendu?"

Elle tordit à nouveaux ses mains aux doigts fins, entre eux, tournant sa bague, soudainement mal à l'aise:

"-Je ne sais pas pourquoi...Je savais seulement que j'allais te rencontrer un jour mais je ne savais pas quand, puis il y a quelque jours je t'ai vu de plus en plus précisément dans ce diner...Je n'étais même pas sûre du timing jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Elle eut un expression triste, mais quand elle dirigea sur son regard qui s'était perdu, j'y vis un sourire radiant et ses émotions reflétaient le même soulagement, la même félicité que j'avais reçu quand j'étais rentré dans le restaurant.

Elle ajouta simplement avec un demi-sourire et ses mots simples furent lourds de sens:

"-Tu m'as fait attendre longtemps."

Malgré son sourire la peine qu'elle avait enduré était audible et mon cœur gelé se serra.

Bien que ce ne fut pas de ma faute, je voulus pour la seconde fois m'excuser auprès d'elle:

"-J'en suis désolée, Miss." répondis-je avec sincérité.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent totalement à présent et ce fut une belle chose à voir. Car son sourire semblait véritable. Elle semblait vivante. Pas comme les vampires que je côtoyais. Pas seulement faite de pierre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en retour.

En quelques secondes elle me prit par surprise en déposant sa main sur la mienne.

Une houle chaude, me décongestionnant, se forma dans ma poitrine et s'étendit à tout mes membres, chamboulant tout mon être.

De... _l'espoir?_

Les yeux de mon étrangère s'étaient voilés

"-Oups." Fit-elle.

Une seconde après, sous le coup de l'émotion inconnue, je pris une inspiration, au même moment ou un humain passait vers notre table, le mouvement de son passage envoyant l'odeur de son sang vers moi.

Erreur à nouveau. Mais dramatique cette fois

L'odeur envahit les narines.

Je vis rouge.

Une ombre vint sur moi. Inconsciemment car ma focalisation était devenu trouble, mes mains qui s'étaient échappées de celles d'Alice maintenaient le bord de la table, au point de le craqueler, sous l'effort de garder le contrôle qui allait m'échapper.

Des doigts fins et longs rentrèrent en contact avec mon visage figé, pincèrent mon nez et bloquèrent efficacement l'orifice de ma bouche.

La surprise, puis l'indignation, me sortirent de ma transe affamée, et je retrouvais le visage de la propriétaire de ses doigts.

Alice.

"-Nous devrions y aller. Garde ton calme. Ne respire plus."

Je m'exécutais m'astreignant à ne pas me projeter vers la proie que j'avais senti.

 _Contrôle._

 _Contrôle._

 _Contrôle._

Au delà de mon mantra, j'entendis vaguement le bruit métallique de pièces de monnaie tombant sur la table

Puis je sentis sa petite main me guider hors du restaurant, moi me gardant, de croiser le regard de quiconque.

En quelques moments nous étions sortit du restaurant, dehors dans la nuit orageuse.

* * *

 _A/N: Petit rappel: je suis entrain de réorganiser Rencontre, l'histoire sera dans un premier temps seulement du point de vue de Jasper. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était trop difficile et peu clair de jongler avec deux PDV, surtout quand il s'agit de la même scène d'un point de vu différent - et c'est un peu redondant à lire. J'avais déjà publier cette partie sous forme d'un chapitre très long que j'ai découpé en trois pour que ce soit plus clair. Prochains chapitres à venir!_

 _ **Guest, Miss Perfect** et **Morgane83,** et les autres merci beaucoup pour vos reviews/fav/follows ou simple lecture :)_


End file.
